ctoadurns_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marlene Amador
Marlene Amador 'is a female tribute from District One who was picked for The 78th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Heliodor Agath . Overall, she placed 30th out of 32 tributes. 'Biography TBA 'Personality' A tough and headstrong girl, Marlene is not the first to back away from danger. Marlene is not like most careers, a bit less bloodthirsty and she does not tend to like killing, though her tough and intimidating personality does make up for that. Marlene is quite confident if she wants to say something she believes in she will say it, she speaks her mind and has very strong views. Marlene is a girl you should not underestimate, she is very determined and never lets anything get in her way and does have pride. Marlene would never stay on the sidelines when trying to deal with something, she would always be first to jump in on something she thinks is wrong and it is not rare for her to get in fights and she never gives up, and never backs down and always will fight until her last breath. Marlene is kind and killing does not make her happy, she would not do anything to impress others and she is quite independent, not really seeing company as great fun. Marlene does have trust issues and gaining her full trust is hard, though she is a very trustworthy person and if you gain her trust she will be very loyal and very protective, though Marlene is not afraid of others, and often finds herself laughing at the stupidity of the careers and their arrogance. Marlene is a bit of a realist, she thinks seeing the positive thing will always lead to sadness and negativity will mean you have given up, though she is never really sad and is always quite happy. Marlene is very talented at controlling her emotions, you will never see her showing off fear and she always has a brave face on even if she feels like everything has gone to hell. Marlene, compared to many others is actually a very kind person and she does not want to hurt anyone, but does have very strange morale views and can do things that are morally grey. Marlene would not let anyone hurt her friends and her and does want to have honour. Marlene is very daring and she is always trying to go past her limits, sometimes it goes well and sometimes it goes wrong. Marlene tends to always look past the bad things and has taught herself to move on, though she has been affected by her past making her able to move on from disaster, though she does fear losing friends she would try to stay strong for them. Marlene does have a side where she can become very angry and stressed and this is when she is under great pressure, she can't mentally handle it and she becomes paranoid about everything around her. Marlene has had a troubled past and is a bit of a troubled girl though she would never admit her dark secret. 'Physical Description' Marlene has beautiful, intelligent eyes with a peculiar demeanor to them. She has golden blonde hair that falls down her shoulders in elegant curls. Marlene's skin possesses an odd, albeit attractive alabaster tone, as she was never much of an "outside" person. Her lips are full and slightly chapped, and she is relatively curvaceous. 'Hunger Games' TBA 'Relationships' TBA